Garinea
by Jade16
Summary: Now its Lulu and Wakka's child's time to share her story, what will become of her this is the sequel to Spiral. Hope you enjoy. Now that FFX2 is out it is now AU (STORYLINE IS NOT CONNECTED IN ANYWAY TO DREAM ANOTHER DREAM)
1. prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the final fantasy characters, nor the world in which they live. Only the new unkown characters are mine.

Garinea

Note: This story has been around awhile but I thought I might finally finish it, this is the first three chapters condensed because honestly they were too short now they work well together, I promise I will finish this story and my new baby Dream Another Dream. This story was started before FFX2 came out unlike Dream Another Dream. It is about Lulu and Wakka's fictional kid and is the sequel to Spiral. Hope you enjoy!

Prologue

The island majestic Besaid, sat nestled on the ocean waves far from the reaches of the main continent a paradise of tropical flowers lush trees and now seven years after the destruction of Sin, a bustling town. The tents had grown to accommodate the new lifestyle the island folk lived. Now that Sin was no longer threatening the fragile lives of the people of Spira the young and old lived together as one big ohana. The temple was however still the tallest and most impressive sight of the peaceful island. The local community went on each day with an island attitude, basically the adults would lounge around enjoying the good weather or complaining about the sun's brightness while they sipped papaya juice.

Deep in the tropical depths is where her story begins. Past the children racing with sticks, past the Aurochs in their march for the beach for some much needed training. Through the banana tree's leaves and the ferns leafy obstruction, deep in the Besaid jungle in the untamed land covered in ruins, a lone child of five sits pondering the ancient metal. Black hair in a riot from the wind, the water and the trees went unbeknownst to the young one as her swift hand moved over the paper in her hands. With a skill adults could only dream of and artists yearned and starved for she quickly drew the design that had once adorned the building that now lay crumpled and in pieces littering the ground. Her small pale hand was now black from the charcoal, Her appearance leaved much to be desired, the previously mention chaos of hair on her head had a rather impressive amount of local foliage, small branches and various colored and sized leaves lay limply in several directions twisted in the silky ebony of her hair. Her delicate face was scrunched up in concentration, and all over her lemon yellow dress grass and mud stains amassed, and her bare arms were full of tiny hairline cuts from the plants barring limbs. The tiny thing sat there in a pile of mud and mossy stone totally unaware of anything but the erupted wall at her bare feet.

Behind the child the forest leaves parted a quietly stalking Dingo had found its prey, not particularly smart, but with enough hunting instinct it watched the young child careful not to make a sound its hungry eyes searched for anything threatening before crouching in preparation of launching itself of the young girl. Its muscles contracted and moved visibly under the thin skin its legs pressed back and into the air it went its mouth opened wide.

"BLIZZAGA!" The Dingo still in the air inches from its meal shattered leaving only pyreflies and a now attentive child staring at where it had been. Quickly looking around for the owner of the voice who had saved her life she found herself looking at something far scarier than the dingo, "GARINEA!" The child gulped visibly, "Yes mama?"

The poor child watched her mother shaking with fury, intelligent beyond her years she knew now was no time for excuses or for telling her mother about the fascinating design she had found in the rubble of the ancient city. She knew of only one way to keep from getting a blistered backside, she hung her head low while leaves fell around her feet, she forced tears to come to her eyes and thanked her already shaking body for the added affect. Her mother would not be able to resist this.

Lulu stood before her daughter knowing that she was already softening but she tried to maintain her anger, Garinea must learn not to go off, especially on her own into a jungle. "Garinea, look at me right now!" The dark locks of hair fell over the tear stained face and watery eyes of the young child, bright violet glistening against tears yet to be shed.

After letting out two well placed sniffles and forcing more tears to come out Garinea managed to produce a shaking voice, "Are you u-u-upset with me mommy?" followed by two more sniffles, satisfied with her acting she maintained her pout and tears waiting to see if her mother had been fooled. She desperately tried to keep her eyes cloudy while analyzing every movement her mother made. Several minutes began to pass, the child could no longer look in her mothers eyes, so she returned to her 'submissive' head down approach while her mind raced, why hadn't it worked it was brilliant the best display she had ever done, but maybe...yes maybe that was the problem she _over _did it. While her mind continued to race with other ideas, other plans, her ears picked up the sound of her mothers deep sigh of defeat.

A smooth and gentle hand touched the back of the child's head lightly, "No Nea I could never get mad at you." A smile of triumph appeared on the child's hidden face, she quickly forced it back before her mother saw it and her anger could return at full force. In fact if she was lucky she could get away with absolutely no punishment and be able to return here tomorrow to study the artifacts some more. "But Nea you really need to learn not to go off alone, if you have to come here why don't you ask me, your dad , or maybe even Tidus and Yuna, to bring you that way Kiley could come wouldn't that be fun..." The voices and footsteps of the two retreating figures were barely noticeable masked by the birds, and a rather unusual hum coming from it seemed the ground. The broken artifact gleamed blue in the sun briefly before dulling to a rustic orange.

The sun sinking below the ocean turned the clouds fiery shades of orange, red, and pinks. The ocean water was glistening, rippling like a sea of diamonds. A more beautiful sight has never been seen, according to the residents of Besaid. On such a wonderful evening the Aurochs would always be practicing for the upcoming Blitzball tournament, so the entire village turned it into a ritual of spending those last hours of the day on the beach enjoying the setting sun. Under the shade of a palm tree the High Summoner Yuna sat talking to her two friends Lulu and Rikku, Yuna's laughter rang lightly at her companions' argument over some topic. Occasionally her eye would wander to the water to where she saw her husband Tidus cry in triumph at Wakka as they scored at point. The older couples of Besaid lounged about watching longingly at the youthful enthusiasm the children running around in the sand.

However, one child was not enjoying the beauty. Sitting in the sand in her now completely dirty beyond repair yellow dress, Garinea sat with a stick in her hand tracing the symbol she had found today in the bright sand. Her mind blocked out the laughter, the talking, and the people. In fact if she were to look up right now I doubt she would even notice the ocean before her eyes. So focused was she on the questions that hounded her mind. She knew from the stories told by her parents and her godparents all about Sin and the Aeons. But what she never really understood was where did the spiral start. She knew Yu Yevon created Sin but didn't Sin destroy Zanarkand and that's why he created the Aeons, to recreate the ruined city. All the stories lead to more contradictions. It was not logical in this child's mind, to her how can something ever be forever gone, over, and ended if you didn't truly understand how it began.

Such heavy thoughts kept the child from realizing that someone was coming toward her. One minute she was staring at the sand and the next minute she was getting a much closer view. Sputtering as sand came flying out of her mouth, she frowned ferociously, "KILEY!" The young child chased her tormentor to the water. Kiley however could have been born with Gils for the ocean was like her second home and truly where her heart resided. Garinea knew she wouldn't be able to catch up with her attacker, but as stubborn as her mother she swam steadily out.

She looked to the left, and then to the right. Her eyes narrowing. Not seeing anything she focused more on sounds as she willed her ears to hear more. Beneath her casually kicking feet two sets of hands grabbed at her ankles dragging her down into the salty water. The water enveloped her as she thrashed wildly. The hands let go and she surged to the surface. Beside her two mischievously grinning children emerged. Garinea fisted her hands at her side and growled. "Kiley, Damien, I am going to make you two pay!" She shoved handfuls of water at them.

"Calm down, calm down sheesh...Its just that you looked like you could use a bath." Damien said in his annoyingly sarcastic voice. And so the splashing wars began. Happy now the three friends continued to torture each other in water while their parents watched with pride and sheer joy. In the back of Garinea's mind she heard a strange voice talk to her **_Don't you wish happy times could stay forever, isn't that the ultimate dream._**


	2. The Times

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the final fantasy characters, nor the world in which they live. Only the new unkown characters are mine.

Garinea

Note: I almost forgot completely about this story, what with working on my baby dream another dream (DAD), so as promised a new never read before chapter, don't you feel privileged:) Now remember this story is now AU because it was started **_before_** FFX2 so everything that is in the X2 world is not in this world, there was no YRP in this world, no garment grid, no spheres, Lenne, or Shuyin. All clear? Okay on with the story.

Chapter 1

Time on an island passes much faster then one would expect, an eternal summer full of water fights, relaxing and enjoying all of life's pleasures. Garinea's story truly picks up now, after eighteen years of living without Sin the world of Spira has changed greatly. The former members of Yevon have now devoted their time and energy to restoring Spira to its glory. And to make up for all the injustices and 'bad' practices the Maester, Issaru, has sent many of the priests on a pilgrimage to restore the sacred city Zanarkand.

The world is slowly relying more and more on the once forbidden machina, and the ever-resourceful Al Behd have in fact begun assembling their own machina. It is truly a successful time, an industrial revolution. But is it truly wise to completely forget the past.

Anyways, this is the world that our young Garinea lives in at the ripe old age of sixteen, she is preparing to spread her wings, she too has a mission for after all these years questions and anomalies still plague her mind.

With the aid of her friends will she be able to uncover more than a thousand years of secrets, mysteries, betrayals, cover-ups, and lies?

With sheer intensity I gazed at the rubble before me. Years of studying the crumbling buildings I have not come any closer to solving the riddles. I am beginning to become worried. I heard today that Maester Issaru wishes to tear down the ruins.

He has said that the work should start in one year. One year and all the possible clues to the past will be gone. Now is the time to act, one year is not enough time to search all the temples for the secrets, but if I could at least copy all that I see, draw every inane detail, just maybe that will be enough. I will also visit Bevelle and tell the Maester my plans. Possibly he will hear my pleas and grant me another year.

There however is only one problem, how will I convince my parents to let me go?

Well no time like the present, groaning I get up. I notice my hands are covered in dirt and my skirt full of grass stains. I better change first, its always better to make a good impression, perhaps show my mother that I am fully capable of taking care of myself. This seems like a lot of work.

I bent to gather my papers and charcoals when a glint of blue caught my eye. Straightening I notice a pebble with a strange insignia on it that seemed to dimly glow blue. I walk cautiously towards it and notice that the sign becomes an intense shade of blue. I pick it up slowly; somehow it felt right in my hand. I couldn't bring myself to put it in my pocket so I kept it clasped tightly in my fist.

Turning around, I steel myself for the trials that were about to ensue. Life would be so much simpler without expectations and responsibilities. Oh well, the joys of growing up never cease to amaze me. Walking through the dense jungle I caught a sight of light green and blue blur by. It seems Damien and Kiley were on their way to practice some Blitzball. Really there is more to life than sports. The stone slowly became surprisingly light in my hand, briefly I wondered what I would do with it. After several steps I stopped to look over at the statue the people pray to for safe journey, beyond it I saw a horizon with sea as far as the eye could see, suddenly I found myself anxious to leave Besaid far behind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well I hope anyone that reads this will enjoy it, now however I must work on a chapter for DAD before I go to sleep.

Ciao for Now

Jade


End file.
